For vehicles it is known that even with rear view mirrors a certain region in the back of the driver of the vehicle, i.e. a blind spot region, cannot be observed easily. In case of lane changes of the vehicle dangerous situations can occur, when a moving object in the blind spot region, for instance another vehicle which is intending to passing on the nearby lane, is not observed by the driver of the vehicle.
Thus, automotive manufacturers are currently investigating safety applications to introduce blind spot information systems to the vehicles. Such blind spot information systems are currently based on active sensors like radar, sonic and LIDAR (laser scanner). Infrared or stereo cameras are often used, since they provide information about the depth. Video is also considered but mainly for front view applications.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved method and device to detect moving objects in a blind spot region of a vehicle.
The object is solved by a method, a blind spot detection device and a computer program product.
Further embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.